Question: Express the decimal as a percent. $1.044$
Solution: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.044 = \dfrac{104.4}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.044} = 104.4\%$ $104.4$ per hundred = $104.4$ per cent = $104.4$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.